thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Tale Ch. 10
Nabii belongs to http://aminoapps.com/p/c40cak Rookus belongs to http://aminoapps.com/p/vvpxua There was no Backlander that did not mourn that day. The great Scar Snout had passed away. There was no warning, so it had come to a nasty shock. A ceremony was held in the honor of the fallen king of the Komodos. No burial required. Many fond words were spoken of his acts in life, for he had many allies. Katali stepped up to give her thoughts first. She gave a sorrowful sigh as she tried to keep her tears down before starting. "Greetings friends. As you all may he aware, today is an unexpected one. Our mighty king has completed his journey through the Circle of life, and has left us. He was a friend to all of us, and helped us all get through tough times. If it were not for him, none of us would have survived the fire of the Backlands, or have found this temporary home. If there was any beast who was more than a king, but a friend, it was Scar Snout." Next, Norok gave his words. "When I met Katali, I knew I met the right one. Unfortunately, no one but her thought that and I was not taken seriously. As I would soon find out, Scar Snout allowed me and Katali to become mates and start a family, showing us that anything is possible." The striped hyena looked to the sky. "My king, if you can hear me..... thank you." Next came Dhahabu. "What can I say about Scar Snout? He was a lizard who came through thick and thin. He would not allow any of us to be left behind or forgotten, and would make sure we were happy. I used to think that was just my job, but then I realized that neither me or my herd would be here. Without my herd, there would be no one to make happy, so I owe him everything." Gunge. Now Gunge had always seemed like a brave little Cuckoo, but at the face of his king's, the one who allowed him to live in the Backlands, departure, he tried his best to keep himself from breaking down in front of everyone. "I-i would like to s-say.... When I was a c-chick, I was always called names l-like 'Lazy' and 'Sluggish' because I was a cuckoo. But Scar Snout knew I could be more, s-so I proved myself. Can I have a moment?" Rookus. "He may not have laughed at any of my jokes, but he was the one who welcomed us, Outsiders who had no place in his eyes, into his Kingdom with open arms. If that doesn't sum up a guy like Scar Snout, then you can toss me away and sell me as a rug." Tombie. "When I found my big bro, I must confess, I had doubts that he would turn so easily. When we got to the Backlands, however, I watched him take out the first attack of the Outlanders with just one try. He couldn't have done that without knowing that someone was watching. Respect, Scar Snout " Nabii. "There are many Leaders in this world that we claim is our own. While many take what they are given for granted, others enjoy things as if they are their last. Scar Snour enjoyed the company of all of us right to the end. He was not controversial, or a burden. He was a saint." Janja. "When I saved the Backlands that time, I didn't do it for myself. I actually did it.... because I had already lost a home. My Volcano. If I let the same thing happen to someone else, I would be left..... alone. I didn't want that on my conscience. In return, I got a new one, and it was all thanks to Scar Snout." Chewa. "If I had to choose between Scar Snout and all the carrion in the world, I would choose Scar Snout. You know why? Because Scar Snout had an actual, beating heart." And last, but not least, Jasiri. Now Jasiri seemed as if she was really devastated by Scar Snout's passing. The only other thing that made her this saddened was when Kion had insulted her. And now, she had last all her rage at the Lion. In the place of rage, complete loss and sorrow. She stood before the crowds of mourners with Barbatus by her side, and gave her own speech. "Friends, Scar Snout cared for every one of us, regardless of species and personality. I know from experience that not everyone is that generous. If it were not for him, we would all still be enemies, and the former kingdom of the Pridelands would still be broken. Granted, it isn't One Hundred Percent back to normal, but at least it wasn't beyond repair. He knew that we could all live together, work together, and he made us, not only a Kingdom, but a family. He died protecting us from the flames of destruction, and as such, we all live to see another day. In the years our kind had been banished tmfrom the Pridelands, we forgot who we were and became twisted, mindless, and ignorant. But now, we are a new generation. In short, Sisi Ni Sawa. We are the same. Scar Snout knew this, and exploited it to everyone's advantage. Your Highness, we will miss you." Everyone bowed their heads and said "Scar Snout" in unison. It was to be a very sad day indeed. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ As everyone else in the Pridelands were fast asleep, Rafiki was wide awake, painting at his walls as he usually did. He spoke to someone who did not seem like he was with him presently. "Oh, Mufasa. Every day, Kiara grows more beautiful into a Queen." He chuckled before turning grave as he moved on to a new painting. "But this cub, Kovu, Zira fills his heart with hate. I am very worried..." Suddenly, out of the blue, a breeze began to pick up vehemently, brushing through the old Monkey's long hair. As if it were someone speaking to him, Rafiki listened to it. The wind whistled as it went through the bark of the great tree. He picked up two halves of a broken fruit, slowly putting them together. "What? Kovu, Kiara together?" Once the two halves were one, the Mjuzi seemed to get what the unknown presence was telling him. His head slowly raised in realization as the pieces came together. For some odd reason, the great king before the present one was saying that the princess and the heir of the evil deity that currently plagued the kingdom should hook up for the good of the future. "This is your plan?" As soft as his voice was, it was how he raised it that could really startle anyone if anyone was awake to hear it. "Are you crazy?! This will never work!" He waved his hand as he ranted at the sky. "Oh Mufasa, you've been up there too long, your head is in the clouds." The wind had picked up again. This time, harder and enough for the old Shaman to try and hold it back. "Ok ok ok, alright ok!" He once again calmed down as he tried to reason with the presence. "Look, I do not think this will work, but I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing!" "I believe he does." This new voice would have caught Rafiki off his guard, had he not felt it, being the magical monkey he was. He lowered his eyelids as he turned his head slowly to see the apparition behind him. "Scar Snout. Wise king of the Backlands." The ghost of the Komodo king was nowhere near as unearthly big as he was in life. Instead, he was normal sized, half the size of Rafiki, and enough to send a Crocodile running. His expression seemed soft and unthreatening, as was his nature at the moment. "Rafiki, Mjuzi to king Simba, son of king Mufasa. I have heard much of you. And now is the time I finally speak with you." Rafiki placed his hand on the lizard's shoulder sympathetically. "You have lived in sorrow for many years, and having to live without your loved one for so long must've been unbearable. I give you my deepest condolences." Scar Snout slowly nodded. "Serena gives you her regards. But I fear that my business with the living was not yet completed." Rafiki tilted his head. "Oh? How so?" "The presence of Scar in this world is too unbearable to ignore even in death." Scar Snout sounded urgent. "He means to destroy everything and everyone you Pridelanders love. His Army has burned down the entire Backlands not three days ago. In doing so, they've scored a devastating blow on my people, who now live on the Outskirts of your land. The Army of Scar has also, as I understand it, gained another part of your home, correct?" Rafiki hung his head. "Yes. They have gained the Watering hole belonging to Makuu and his float. Now, we have homeless crocodiles to tend to." The Reptile gave a nod. "This Dry season is especially bad for all. But you can be assured, that when there is a Hurricane, a Rainbow is sure to follow. And that Rainbow can sometimes show you that when the storm is all said and done, things will be different." Rafiki held onto his Bakora staff and leaned on it. "Ah, words of a true king.You are wise, Scar Snout, and the Backlands were in good hands." "They are even now." Scar Snout replied. "Out where my people are taking refuge, Jasiri has taken control of them, and will do so until I return." As the apparition began to disappear, he gave three final words. "Only in time...." Rafiki watched as the ghost of the former king of the Pridelands vanishes with no trace with a smile. "I will await your return, great Scar Snout. We all will." With the snap of a twig just outside his tree, Rafiki was alerted. Category:The Final Tale Category:Hueyslinger Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters